


Wait, Stay

by disasterboy



Series: 22 [1]
Category: Point North (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25836922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disasterboy/pseuds/disasterboy
Summary: Jon is an angel, and Sage is a demon. They're boning, for some reason.
Relationships: Jon Lundin/Sage Weeber
Series: 22 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874746
Kudos: 2





	Wait, Stay

Jon was fucked, both literally and figuratively. Of course, it was hard to focus on anything except the demon writhing and moaning underneath him, but distantly Jon realized that what he was doing was a sin.

Who could blame him, though? Sage was fucking gorgeous. His curly hair, the long legs, the way his eyes rolled back into his head when Jon hit that one particular spot— all of it was designed specifically for sinful purposes. If Jon was going to fall, at least he’d do it with his dick buried in the most gorgeous creature he’d ever laid eyes on.

Sage let out moan after breathy moan, and the way his muscles suddenly clenched around Jon had the angel seeing white as he came inside of the demon. Jon pressed his mouth to Sage’s neck, biting down as he rode out his orgasm. When he pulled out Sage whined in disappointment, but his whine turned into a rather loud groan as Jon immediately took his dick into his mouth. It wasn’t long before Sage came. Jon tried his best to swallow as much as he could, but some of it still managed to dribble down his chin.

“God, that’s hot,” Sage groaned, voice raspy and spent. Jon tried to ignore the irony of him using the Lord’s name in vain as he wiped his chin clean.

Sage was sprawled out on the bed, boneless and radiating warmth, but when Jon tried to lay down next to him he drew back.

“Uh, what do you think you’re doing?”

Jon blinked in confusion. “Don’t people normally cuddle after sex? Isn’t that what happens?”

“Not with us, no. How _dare_ you presume you can _cuddle_ with me!”

“Oh. Sorry,” Jon said. He got out of bed, his hand immediately going for the robe he had discarded earlier.

“Wait,” Sage said. Jon stopped in his tracks, wings fluttering as he heard Sage suck in a breath. “I’m sorry. You… Can you stay? Please?”

Jon nodded, and he climbed back into the bed. Slowly, _ever_ so slowly, Sage wrapped himself around Jon, arms and legs intertwining to form one massive pile of limbs and warmth.

“I remember what it’s like, you know. To be good?” Sage said after letting the silence hover over them for more than a few moments.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I wasn’t always evil. I used to be human, used to be good and pure or whatever. But now…”

“If you remember, why can’t you change your ways and turn away from evil?”

“Jon, I _can’t_. I’ve tried, but it never works out. I am what I am, and I can’t change that.”

Jon was quiet for a moment, but just when he was about to speak again Sage beat him to it.

“When we first started sleeping together, I was honestly just trying to corrupt you. But now… Jon, I think I’m in love with you.”

Oh no.

“You see the best in me. You see things I haven’t even seen in myself for decades. I don’t know how you do it, but you make me feel things I never thought I’d feel again. It scares me if I’m being honest, but… it’s nice, and I don’t want it to stop.”

Jon remained silent after Sage’s confession. He was trying to think logically, but in the end, he just turned towards Sage and kissed him again. This time the kiss was lacking the usual ungodly amount of lust; this kiss was soft and pure, or as pure as a kiss with a demon could get.

“What… what was that?” Sage asked when they broke apart.

“I believe it’s called a kiss. Very popular with humans who are romantically involved.”

Sage laughed and shoved Jon’s shoulder. “Dumbass, I know what a kiss is. I meant, _why_ did you kiss me?”

“Because I think I’m in love with you, too.”

This shut Sage up. Jon cleared his throat before continuing.

“I want to be together. As, like, boyfriends, or whatever the kids are calling it these days. For forever, or as long as you’ll have me.”

Sage paused, looking into Jon’s eyes as if he was trying to search his very soul. “I hate to break it to you, but you’ll probably turn into a demon.”

“As long as I’m with you, I could care less whether I’m an angel or a demon. I just want to be yours.”

Sage smiled, and Jon could practically feel his soul getting more and more corrupt. He didn’t care, though, as he leaned in for another kiss. Soon the kisses were heating up again, and Jon was sort of ashamed to admit that he was hard again. This didn’t fail to escape Sage’s notice, and the demon laughed.

“My, my, someone’s eager.”

Jon shut him up by sticking his tongue down Sage’s throat. He climbed on top of Sage, and he could feel Sage’s own erection pressed against his ass. 

“Let him who is without sin cast the first stone.”

“Don’t quote that at me, you heathen.”

Jon laughed before leaning in to kiss Sage again. He could feel Sage grinding up against him, and he let out a small moan when Sage reached out to grab his hips.

“I want you to top this time. I-If you’re okay with it,” he breathed.

Sage raised an eyebrow, but he still nodded anyway. “If you’re sure, angel.”

Hell would be well worth it if it meant Jon got to spend eternity like this.


End file.
